Blood on Ice: The 65th Hunger Games (SYOT OPEN)
by BloodOnIce
Summary: 24 tributes battle it out to see who will become victor! You will submit your own tribute using the form to me! I hope you will survive the most epic hunger games in history, and remember "May the odds be ever in your favor." This SYOT has no hold back of vulgar language or romantic things and Violence. (OPEN)
1. Tribute Form

I clenched my hands together in a tight ball as my districts escort reached his pale hand into the bowl of names. I could feel my fingernails digging into my palm.

"The male tribute of this lovely district will be..."

I close my eyes and everything seems to go into a silent still noise.

 **Greetings all! This will be my very first SYOT after not being on here for about 3 years! I am ready to take on the challenge again, and create the most amazing SYOT of all time. I encourage you to send tributes using the form below through PM. Copy and Paste answers using the form below! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

 ***TRIBUTE FORM ON PROFILE IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE COPYING AND PASTING THIS ONE!***

 **Form below:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Career tribute? If from career district. (This just means if you want to be included in the career alliance or not):**

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

 **Reaping outfit:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Family members/Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths and weaknesses (at least 3 each):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Race:**

 **Want romance of any(if yes I will pair them with others who say yes also):**

 **/**

 **Feeling toward capitol:**

 **Favorite capitol food:**

 **Attitude toward other tributes:**

 **Strategy toward other tributes:**

 **/**

 **Parade outfit idea:**

 **Strategy for parade:**

 **/**

 **Interview outfit:**

 **Interview strategy:**

 **Interview quote:**

 **How do the feel about and during interview:**

 **/**

 **Feeling toward fellow district tribute? Do they like them? Hate them? Friends?**

 **/**

 **Training weapon or interest:**

 **What do they show the gamemakers:**

 **Training score (I will alter if I feel like it):**

 **Interaction with other tributes during training days:**

 **Training day strategy:**

 **/**

 **Do you want allies (If you say yes I will pair with other who say yes if I feel like they are compatible):**

 **/**

 **Weapon of choice in games:**

 **Goes to bloodbath or runs:**

 **/**

 **Extra information:**

 **Questions:**


	2. Tribute List

***NOTE***

 **This story will contain lots of brutal violence with description so be prepared if submitting. It will also contain some vulgar language. Anyways this page will contain the tributes selected so far! If you have any other questions please PM me! Leave a review telling me what you would do if the hunger games arena you were in was a ocean with islands! I would probably die in like five seconds if I am being honest that is so much effort to swim lol.**

 **/**

 **District 1**

 **Male:**

 **Female:** Royala Crescent (18) by **Red Roses1000**

 **/**

 **District 2**

 **Male:** Thanos Gould (18) by **Apollostjames**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 3**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 4**

 **Male:**

 **Female:** Matilda 'Tilly' Sybil (17) by **glittergirl20**

 **/**

 **District 5**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 6**

 **Male:**

 **Female:** Maserati Rion (15) by **SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

 **/**

 **District 7**

 **Male:** Snag Barker (17) by **AlphaZero21**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 8**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 9**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 10**

 **Male:**

 **Female:**

 **/**

 **District 11**

 **Male:**

 **Female:** Sable Fairfax (17) by **Apollostjames**

 **/**

 **District 12**

 **Male:**

 **Female:** Halsa Rennicoat (13) by **Skyheart003**


	3. Chapter One: Into The Ocean Blue

**Disclaimer: Before I start off this story I would like to inform you all that I will be doing only a handful of reapings of some tributes! Each tribute will have some kind of chapter on this SYOT! I will include all the details you sent me with it either being from your tributes point of view or another tributes! SO READ UP BOYS AND GIRLS HERE WE GO! ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME? REVIEW OR PM ME! ENJOY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

 **District 4**

 _ **Matilda 'Tilly' Sybil** **P.O.V**_

I flip the lovely smoothed page of my plants and fish notebook. It makes me smile knowing I have kept this updated throughout my whole life. I still add to it every so often whenever I discover something new or if I need to sketch out a picture of a fish or plant. I close it and grasp it tightly as my eyes gaze out into the morning sun coming up over the beautiful sea of district four. The warm wind slightly whispers through my dark brown hair. The ripples of the sea slowly hitting my toes that are tucked away into the warm sand. Today is the reaping and I have made it my personal tradition to come here every year to just relax before the day begins. I close my eyes and tilt my head back to take in the warmth of the rising sun.

"Hello stranger," I hear from the one and only warming voice of Bradley.

"Hello stranger," I say mimicking his voice with a devious smile.

Bradley sits next to me in the sand. He takes my sandy hand kissing it leaving a trace of sand on his lips. I put my book down far enough so the water doesn't take it away from me and wipe his lips off with my fingers. He laughs at me and I smile back.

"Thank you stranger," he laughs.

"So this is new for you.. getting up early on a day like this," I say staring at the illusion of waves out in the sea.

"Well, I knew you would be here and what's a better way to start off the morning by seeing someone you love," He says kissing my forehead.

I move into his tan muscular arms as he cuddles them around me. To feel safe on a day like this is the only thing anyone in the districts could ask for, and right now I feel safe. I feel safe for centuries in Bradley's arms.

After awhile the sun comes up and I have to help my dad straighten up his trinket shop back at the market place. I get up brushing the sand off of my legs.

"See you later?" I ask Bradley as he finds his way to his feet.

"Of course!" He says smiling at me.

I stand on my toes to give him a kiss on his lips. I grab my book and head into town as Bradley stayed staring at the sea. Once I make it to the market I immediately hear the unusual sound of it not being so busy. Today was the only day my father would close down his shop. He wanted to be with my sister and I. Ever since my mom died he has taken even the stronger task of caring for us and giving us the love we deserve from anybody. He is a good man, and the best dad any girl could ask for.

"Goodmorning!" I say putting my book down on one of his display tables not trying to knock over his supplies.

My dad sales the most interesting hard to find objects in all of district four. My sister Victoria 'Tori' and I personally think it is a 'Junk Shop,' but who are we to judge. I begin to straighten up some of his objects. Surprisingly they have an assortment you have to keep them in.

"Goodmorning daddy! Goodmorning Tilly!" My sister Tori says walking toward us.

"Hey," I say waving her to help me with these strange looking fish hooks.

I pick up a strange looking fish hook and hold it up to Tori.

"This one looks like you!" I tease her as I laugh like a little six year old.

"Shut up!" She says nudging me.

She smiles and picks up a weird looking nail type thing.

"And this one looks like you!" She says laughing back at me.

"Okay girls we are good to go home and get ready for the reaping," my dad says trying to make the reaping sound as decent as possible.

Our laughing comes to small chuckles as we all three head home. Our house is in one of the middle class neighborhoods of district four. It is close enough for me to walk to the sea without straining my feet. Tori and I head to our room to get ready. We sit on my bed as she begins to do my hair. Tori is one year younger than me. She is sixteen and I am seventeen, but she somehow manages to be my older sister in ways.

"Tilly?" She ask me.

"Yeah?" I say noticing her worried tone.

"How do you feel?" She ask.

"I feel calm. I know that some stupid kid from our district will volunteer over whoever gets picked, but you can never be safe that it will happen, and it might be one of us." I say being as honest as I can.

Tori is more of a best friend to me than a little sister, and I am thankful we have a strong relationship. Not a lot of siblings grow up to have such a bond like we do.

"I see," she says pulling my hair through the band creating a pony tail.

We switch positions so I can do her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her running my fingers through her brown hair that resembles mine.

"I feel the same. I feel more scared than what you are letting on." She admits to me.

I fix her hair up into a nice little bun and then hug her from behind.

"Nothing will happen... I promise." I say still holding her.

I then proceed to get up to put on my blue dress that goes down to my knees and my nice blue sandals that I only wear for certain things. Tori puts on a lovely long coral pink dress with pink flats.

"Ready?" We hear our dad call.

"Yeah!" Tori and I both say in unison.

Little did I know that day, I would be reaped to be a tribute in the 65th annual Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Note: What do you think of this wonderful girl Tilly? Review and let me know! Also I am still accepting tributes so SUBMIT!**


End file.
